Die Liebe zur See
by littleMermaid03
Summary: Wer war die Frau, die Davy Jones das Herz gebrochen hatte? Kennen wir sie vielleicht schon? Wie kam es dazu? Wie war dieser Mann, als er noch ein Herz besaß? Genauso grausam? Oder hat erst die Liebe ihn zu dem gemacht,was er ist?
1. Chapter 1

Die Idee zu dieser story kam mir heute ganz plötzlich. Es wird vermutlich keine lange Geschichte werden, mich würde aber sehr interessieren, was ihr davon haltet.

Hope you enjoy. ;)

**Die Liebe zur See**

**-1-**

Er hätte es kommen sehen müssen! Er hätte IHN kommen sehen müssen! Ihn, den Hurrikan.

Doch er hatte seine Vorboten ignoriert. Hatte die immer dunkler werdenden Wolken als nicht beachtenswert und den stärker werdenden Wind als ungefährlich abgetan.

Ein schlimmer Fehler. Ein Fehler von der Art, die einem Captain nicht unterlaufen sollte.

Der junge Mann stand auf der Brücke des Schiffes. Seine Hände ruhten auf dem massiven Steuer, doch schon lange hatte er die Versuche aufgegeben, dass Schiff in eine andere Richtung zwingen zu wollen, als der Sturm ihm vorgab.

Es war keine Hoffnungslosigkeit die Davy Jones lähmte, sondern die Erkenntnis, dass es sinnlos war, der See trotzen zu wollen.

Die See tat, was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, und wenn es ihr Wille war, die Flying Dutchman zu sich auf den Meersgrund zu holen, so würde er geschehen.

Alles was der Mannschaft und ihrem Captain blieb, war zu beten. Die restlichen Männer, die noch nicht von Bord gespült worden waren, hatten eingesehen, dass es sinnlos war gegen diesen Sturm anzukämpfen, der wohl der schrecklichste war, den sie je erlebt hatten, so schrecklich, dass ihn viele in ihrem Aberglauben als eine Strafe Gottes sahen, der man nicht entkommen konnte. Sie waren vor dieser Macht in die Knie gegangen und beteten mit zitternden Händen um ihre versündigten Seelen, flehten Gott nicht um die Vergebung dieser Sünden, sondern einzig und allein um einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod an.

Doch Davy Jones war kein Mann der Gebete. Das einzige woran er glaubte, war das, was ihm in den nächsten Augenblicken de Tod bringen würde: Die Macht des Meeres.

Nicht Gott hatte das Leben erschaffen, sondern das Meer. Die Menschen konnten ohne einen Gott leben, er selbst hatte dies all die Jahre über getan, doch nicht ohne Wasser.

Nahm man den Menschen ihren Glauben, so überließ man sie den Zweifeln. Nahm man ihnen das Wasser, überließ man sie dem Tod.

Eine einfache Logik, die der Captain der Flying Dutchman schon früh in seinem Leben begriffen und nach der gelebt hatte.

Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als ein Teil seiner Crew von einer schwarzen Welle von Bord gespült wurde.

Er hatte nicht vor von Fürcht erfüllt zu sterben, sondern voller Bewunderung für die See.

Unablässig glitt sein Blick hinauf zum dunklen Himmel, über den gleißende Blitze zuckten, nur um daraufhin hinab zu wandern und sich in den haushohen Wellen zu verlieren.

Schwarzes, tiefschwarzes Wasser. Unendlich tief und voller Erbarmungslosigkeit.

Das schönste, was Davy Jones je gesehen hatte.

In diesem Augenblick, während um ihn herum die Hölle tobte, seine Männer vor Angst und Schmerz schrieen und weinten und das Brüllen des Sturmes immer lauter wurde, wünschte Davy sich nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, so zu sein wie die See.

So schön, so erbarmungslos, so mächtig, so unabhängig.

Und plötzlich wurde dem jungen Captain klar, dass er nicht nur so sein wollte **wie** die See, sondern die See bezwingen und beherrschen wollte, denn dann wäre **er** die See.

Er lachte bei diesem Gedanken. Voller Vergnügen warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, während er in seiner Fantasie die See beschwichtigte und aufhetze wie es ihm gefiel. Sich selbst die gütigsten Winde und den anderen Schiffen den Tod in Form eines Hurrikans, wie er gerade der Flying Dutchman zum Verhängnis wurde, schickte.

Davy Jones hob seine Arme, begrüßte die feuchte Gischt auf seinem Gesicht, genoss ihre Kühle und je größer die Wellen wurden und je größer die Kraft wurde, mit denen sie auf das Schiff niederschlugen, desto mehr lachte er.

Als die Dutchman gewaltsam auf ein Riff auflief, der Hauptmast brach und das schwarze, schwarze Meer über dem Schiff zusammen schlug, war das Letzte, was seine Besatzung hörte, nicht das gnadenlose Rauschen des Meeres, sondern das Lachen ihres Captains.


	2. Chapter 2

**HecateTriformis**: Danke für dein review. Ich kann deine Kritik schon verstehen. Allerdings hatte ich gehofft, deutlich gemacht zu haben, warum die Männer so reagieren. Sie erkennen nun einmal, dass man ab einem bestimmten Punkt einfach nichts mehr tun kann. Und Piraten sind, denke ich, auf gar nichts trainiert, da sie keinerlei Ausbildung genossen haben, wie die Soldaten zu jener Zeit. Und was sollen sie auch tun, wenn ihr Captain ihnen keine Befehle erteilt? Und warum Jones das nicht tut, müsste doch klar sein, oder? Wenn nicht, sag Bescheid, denn was bringt es mir oder dem Leser, wenn ich nicht verständlich machen kann, was ich sagen möchte?

-2-

Er war nicht tot! Das war das erste, was Davy Jones bewusst wahrnahm. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie sich der Tod anfühlte, mit Verletzungen aber kannte er sich aus und er hatte definitiv schwere Verletzungen.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, Arme wie Beine und vor seinen geschlossenen Augen explodierten viele bunte Farben.

Bunt, nicht schwarz wie das Meer, dessen Anblick das letzte war, woran er sich erinnern konnte… an die wundervolle Schwärze.

Stöhnend versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen, woraufhin die bunten Blitze noch greller wurden und Davy seine Augen ruckartig aufriss, um den Feuerwerk zu entkommen.

Was er sah, ließ seinen röchelnden Atem stocken.

Schwärze.

Er blickte direkt in zwei tiefschwarze Augen, die wiederum tief in seine Seele zu schauen schienen.

Nie wieder wollte er seinen Blick von diesen schwarzen Augen lösen, wollte in ihnen versinken, sie festhalten, sich an sie klammern, als seine Augen drohten erneut zu zufallen und ihn so den bunten, explodierenden Lichtern auszusetzen.

Er schrie vor Panik leise auf, doch die wundervollen Augen näherten sich seinen noch etwas mehr und schienen ihre Ruhe auf seinen Körper und seinen Geist zu übertragen.

„Schlafe, Davy Jones, schlafe."

Es wäre Sünde nicht das zu tun, was die schwarzen Augen von ihm verlangten, und so schloss Davy die Augen, klammerte sich an die Erinnerung eines tiefen, beruhigenden Blickes und kam nicht auf den Gedanken sich zu wundern, woher die Stimme, die seinen Namen in einem leisen Singsang ausgesprochen hatte, diesen überhaupt wusste.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, wurde er weder von Schmerzen noch von explodierenden Farben gequält.

Sein Körper war von einer angenehmen Taubheit erfasst worden, durch die seine Glieder sich viel schwerer anfühlten, als es eigentlich der Fall war, und jede Bewegung unmöglich machte.

Doch Davys Geist war genauso gleichgütig wie sein Körper. Er wollte sich überhaupt nicht bewegen, sondern nur den trägen Zustand in dem er sich befand genießen.

Seine Nase allerdings schien von dieser angenehmen Gleichgültigkeit ausgeschlossen zu sein.

Seine Augen konnte er vor Dingen, die er nicht sehen wollte verschließen, die Geräusche die an seine Ohren drangen ignorieren, jedoch bei jedem lebenswichtigen Atemzug den Davy Jones tat, nahm er einen unbekannten Geruch wahr, den er nicht ignorieren konnte.

Dieser Geruch vertrieb die Müdigkeit seines Geistes und die Schwere seiner Glieder, denn mit jedem Einatmen ging die Frage einher, wobei es sich bei diesem Geruch handelte.

Er erinnerte den Seemann an so viele Dinge zugleich.

An Gewürze, die er auf einem indischen Markt gerochen hatte, Weihrauch, dessen Gestank er hatte ertragen müssen, während er sich vor Soldaten in einer gottverdammten Kirche versteckt hatte, und ein Hauch, wirklich nur ein Hauch von Meerwasser.

Doch dieser Hauch reichte aus, ihm die letzten Ereignisse ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Mit seinen wiederkehrenden Erinnerungen gingen viele unangenehme Fragen einher.

Was war geschehen? Woher stammt dieser Geruch? Wo war er? **Wer **war er? Und am wichtigsten: Was hatte es mit den schwarzen Augen auf sich?

Wie sehr Davy auch hin und her überlegte, er kam unweigerlich zu dem Schluss, dass er nun endgültig aus seinem Zustand erwachen und die Augen würde öffnen müssen, um zu erfahren, was mit ihm geschehen war, wo er sich doch eigentlich schon mit dem Tod abgefunden hatte.

Als er sie dieses Mal öffnete, sah er zu seiner Enttäuschung keine schwarzen Augen, sondern nur schwarze lange Haare, die einen dunkelbraunen Rücken hinunter reichten und in denen ein paar Strähnen silbrig glänzten.

„Wer seid Ihr?" Fragte er die Gestalt, die vor einem Feuer kniete und sich an den Flammen zu schaffen machte. Selbst für seine eigenen Ohren hörte Davys Stimme sich fremd an.

Rau, heiser und vor allem schwach. Wie lange war es her, seit er sie das letzte Mal benutzt hatte, um der todbringenden See ins Gesicht zu lachen?

Die Gestalt wandte sich ihm zu. Es handelte sich um einen Man, einen alten Mann, sehr viel älter, als die paar grauen Strähnen in seinem Haar Davy auf den ersten Blick hatten vermuten lassen.

Die vielen Falten im Gesicht des Mannes, gaben mehr von ihm Preis als sein Haar, und obwohl er ein paar Meter entfernt lag, sah Davy auf den ersten Blick, dass dieser Mann bereits alles erlebt hatte, was es im Leben zu erleben gab.

Sorge, Freude, Wut, Hass, Liebe, Kummer.

Sein Gesicht war das offenste und zugleich verschlossenste, das der junge Mann je gesehen hatte.

Jede Falte, jedes Grübchen erzählten eine eigene Geschichte, doch die Augen des Mannes, dunkel, jedoch nicht schwarz, machten klar, dass diese Geschichten nur den Wenigsten erzählt werden würden.

„Jemand, der dir das Leben gerettet hat." Der alte Mann wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu.

„Das sagt mir nur, was Ihr getan habt, nicht wer Ihr seid!" Mühevoll richtete Davy sich auf und blickte den Mann oder besser gesagt seinen Rücken fordernd an.

„An dem, was Menschen tun, kann man erkennen, wie sie sind. Ich habe dir, einem Fremden, das Leben gerettet, also bin ich wohl ein gütiger Mensch", sprach der Greis zu den Flammen.

Davy spürte, wie Wut in ihm hoch kroch und komischerweise fühlte er auch eine bisher nie gekannte Hilflosigkeit.

Bis jetzt hatte er immer Macht über die Menschen in seinem Unfeld ausgeübt, hatte manipuliert, ihre Schwächen herausgefunden und Druckmittel eingesetzt, um diese Macht über sie zu erhalten.

Doch irgendwie war ihm klar, dass dieser Mann Macht über ihn, Davy Jones, besaß.

Als könnte nichts, was er tun oder sagen würde, den Greis überraschen oder aus der Ruhe bringen. Als wüsste er über Davys Zukunft und sein Schicksal schon Bescheid.

„Ich will aber nicht wissen, wie Ihr seid, sondern wer!"

Der Mann neigte seinen Kopf leicht und im Licht der Flammen, die seine eine Gesichtshälfte beschienen, konnte Davy zu seinem wachsenden Ärger, ein stilles Schmunzeln entdecken.

„Mein Junge, es ist nicht wichtig wer ein Mensch ist, sondern einzig und allein wie er ist. Nicht ein Name macht uns zu dem, was wir sind, sondern die Beschaffenheit unseres Charakters." Nun hefteten seine braunen Augen sich wieder an Davy. „Und deshalb würde ich auch gar nicht nach deinem Namen fragen, selbst wenn ich ihn nicht wüsste, denn er ist von keinerlei Interesse für mich… genau wie es eigentlich deine ganze Person nicht ist, Davy Jones."

„Woher kennt Ihr meinen Namen? Und warum habt Ihr mich überhaupt gerettet, wenn ich von keinerlei Interesse für Euch bin?"

Davy war wütend. So wie die meisten Menschen wütend sind, wenn sie etwas nicht verstehen oder den Eindruck haben, ein anderer Mensch enthalte ihnen Wissen vor.

„Nur weil du für mich nicht von Bedeutung bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es anderen auch so geht. Für einen bestimmten Menschen wirst du von großer Bedeutung sein und je nach dem, was du daraus machst, wirst du vielleicht auch im Leben vieler Anderer eine tragende Rolle spielen.

„Das verstehe nicht."

Wieder einmal fühlte Davy wie er von einem Paar Augen in den Bann gezogen wurde. Dunkle, braune Augen, die ihm das Gefühl gaben, dass sein Nichtverstehen unwichtig war, dass er früher oder später wissen würde, was der Mann ihm hatte sagen wollen, und selbst wenn dies nicht der Fall war, es von keinerlei Bedeutung wäre.

„Das musst du auch nicht." Der Greis erhob sich und stütze sich dabei auf einen grob geschnitzten Stock. „Ich habe für dich getan, was ich konnte und nun möchte ich dich nicht länger mit mir langweilen. Meine Enkelin wird ab und zu nach dir sehen, denn glaub mir, mein Junge, gesund bist du noch nicht."

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Mann die Hütte, die Davy erst jetzt um sich herum wahrnahm.

Viel Zeit blieb ihm allerdings nicht seine Umgebung er erfassen, bevor die Tür erneut aufschwang und eine Frau auf ihn zutrat.

Eine Frau mit schwarzen Augen.

Davy wusste nicht, was er empfinden sollte.

Überraschung? Freude? Erleichterung? Angst?

„Aah, du bist aufgewacht, Davy Jones." Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte sie sich neben ihn und begann die Verbände an seinen Armen, die er ebenfalls erst jetzt bemerkte, zu wechseln.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Davy sich von den wundervollen Augen losreißen, um ihre Besitzerin anzusehen.

Schulerlange Haare, genauso schwarz wie die Augen, dunkle Haut, volle Lippen, schmale Hände, an denen sich schwarze Zeichen hinauf wanden.

„Wer seid Ihr?", verlangte er ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag zu wissen.

Die Frau richtete ihre Augen auf ihn und schien ihm erneut genau in die Seele zu blicken.

Ein undeutbares lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Mein Name ist Tia Dalma, und du, Davy Jones, hast leider noch nichts gelernt."


End file.
